ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Otaku Marines
Living shames to humanity Appearance Imagine space marine armor, with pictures of Moe characters, lewd anime girl art, and metal shaped in the image of either, all over said armor. Weabo Smiths have mechanical arms on their backs, and often moe faces on their chest armor. Weab Lords may have actual statues on their large bulky armor Nature Cybernetically and bio-enhanced super soldiers in thick bulky power armor, the Otaku Marines also made use of Anathium to enhance their powers. They typically wear power armor, and are armed with 'Blasphemous Blasters' and 'Power Katanas'. In their madness and insanity, they have crafted a religion centered around a figure called the 'Waifu' which honestly most are certain even they don't know what it's about and it may in fact just be an easy excuse for their terrible acts. Ranks * Ordinary: The ordinary Otaku Marines. * Weabo Smiths: Everything that the Otaku Marines are, mixed with mad science. They are often noted by the augmentations to their suits, usually canisters and robotic arms with scientific and/or medical equipment on the end. * Horror Blocks: The result of Otaku Marines merging with their cringe powered space ships, becoming part of the vessels. Once dug out by Weabo Smiths, they are given some armor, robotic limbs and powerful weapons to be juggernauts on the battlefield, provided they can be roused to do anything. These are often created from the oldest marines, who are often the craziest. * Neckbeards: While Weabo Smiths are engineers, Neckbeards are shamans/sorcerers who serve dark forces of cringe, such as Bar'Ney Greater Daemon of Cringe or worse the Warped Goddess Setsuna. * Weab Lords: The leaders of the warbands, noted for their large bulky, almost robotic bodies, and heavy weapons. They are typically large than the others due to their physical and cybernetic enhancements. * Weab Deva: The most degenerate and dangerous among their ranks. These Otaku Marines have become so enveloped by the powers of cringe, they can barely be called human anymore. They have transformed into tower biomechanical abominations, with bulging armor, and in some cases visible intestines and innards that resemble wiring. Overall they have a pig like appearance demeanor. Vehicles * Dao Stars: Triangular/Cylinder shaped masses of scrap metal and bull%$#^, these large vessels cruise through space often carrying whole armies. While lacking basic shields they somehow can survive much longer than any sensibly built ship should...and sometimes they are the definition of a glass cannon. * Dao Shards: Shuttles...if shuttles could only fall towards the ground and where thereafter useless for anything other than building material. * Battle Wagons: Wheeled vehicles, think Mad Max vehicles but a bit more space age. Tactics They charge at stuff, or they don't charge and wait in ambush...that's about it. History Once super soldiers in defense of humanity, they were infected by Anathium and carted off to spread chaos and madness across the stars. However, the force known as Anathium being deal many massive blows in recent times, they have found themselves abandoned and have sought out other sources of power. For some reason they have taken to created artificial species that are basically just...anthropomorphic animals, to take as 'Waifus'...? Which has earned them the attention of the Titan Princes, who are non-to-happy about someone mucking around with evolution in such a fashion. Trivia * This is actually the third iteration of this idea, and the first outside of SRFW. * They are really only in the story to explain why there are furries and why no one takes issue with the main character murdering entire sentient races. * A thank you to Cdr for the image. Category:Fan Kaijin Category:Metaverse Series